La fuerza del destino
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Clyde Donovan en plena juventud sólo tenía un objetivo en mente; ser un seductor y dejar atrás su imagen de chico "promedio". Una noche en la que estaba destinado a pasarla con una rubia y en la que terminó convirtiéndose en una marioneta en un juego que no conocía. Una mujer no cambió la imagen que quería adoptar pero sí su forma de querer. Reto "La Zona Fanficker".
**Reto songfic "La Zona Fanficker". Enjoy!**

 **Ni "South Park" ni la canción "La fuerza del destino son de mi propiedad". Únicamente la trama.**

 **Clyde x Bebe**

.

.

 _Nos vimos tres o cuatro veces_  
 _por toda la ciudad._  
 _Una noche en el bar del oro_  
 _me decidí a atacar._

Después de dos años inscrito inútilmente en un programa de "cita a ciegas" decidí sacar a flote mi desesperación de encontrar una pareja. ¿La solución más rápida? Aceptar la oferta de mi amigo Jimmy de planear un encuentro no tan casual con alguna persona (hablando del placer, su regla del oro era no discriminar entre hombre o mujer).

—Pero ¿sabes? P-prefiero saber de mi "víctima" sin que note que voy tras ella. Así parece que es un encuentro destinado, algo que a ellos y ellas les encanta. —Y así, me preparé lo más que pude física y mentalmente para lo que venía; desveladas en clubes en donde no hallaba mi lugar, _after parties_ en donde me entrenaba para seguirle la conversación a extraños, y detectar al momento qué número de celulares irían directamente al directorio o al cesto de basura.

Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez me desilusioné, porque mi plan era seguirte un par de veces más, y aparentar que eran coincidencia con todas sus letras. Nos encontramos en lugares distintos de nuestra pequeña ciudad, lugares a los que la gente de nuestra edad frecuentaba en fin de semana. Mi confiado amigo me animaba a hacer el movimiento final para completar nuestro acercamiento. Y después de conseguirme un trago de alcohol y un chicle para el aliento me decidí a atacar.

 _—"Bebe Stevens, no me lo hagas difícil..."_

 _Tú me dijiste diecinueve_  
 _no quise desconfiar_  
 _pero es que ni mucho ni poco_  
 _no vi de dónde agarrar._

— ¿Entonces tienes...?—  
—Diecinueve, casi legal. — Indicaste tratando de parecer divertida. Te seguí la corriente fingiendo reír aún sin dejar de recorrer tu espalda con mi mano derecha. Nuestra plática francamente me estaba aburriendo, ni siquiera me diste pie a desconfiar de tu edad. Era perceptible que no tenías mucho mundo. Aún con 20 años, podía asegurar que sabía mucho más de la vida que tú. Recién comenzabas la carrera en Derecho. Querías arreglar el mundo. Querías conseguirle un poco de _luz_ a quien tuviera un problema de cualquier magnitud. Un objetivo ambiguo y estúpido, pero en cierto grado adorable. Más que nada gracias. El que no tuvieras "mucho", el que pudiera decir que era superior a ti te hacía más atractiva.

 _Y nos metimos en el coche_  
 _mi amigo, tu amiga tú y yo_  
 _te dije nena dame un beso_  
 _tú contestaste que no._

El hecho de que nuestro interés de conversar moría a toda velocidad, no sucedió de la misma manera con el querer pasar mi atención a algo más corporal. Pero me sentía torpe. Quizá era la falta de práctica. Ya en el auto con su respectiva "compañía", sabía que de ahora en adelante iba sólo. Jimmy estaba absorto en hacer caer a tu amiga Lola, la sombra de ti y de tus amigas.

Después de remarcar varias veces lo bien que te quedaba el conjunto que habías escogido para esa noche (por no decir que prácticamente sólo fijé mi atención en tu escote) te pedí que me dieras un beso. Pero antes de seguir alabándote irrumpiste empujando mi cara con ambas manos con una fuerza algo inusual e insististe que no.

Y bueno, tenía que fingir que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

 _Empezamos mal y yo que creía_  
 _que esto era un buen plan._

No tenía algo que me hiciera distinto a los demás. Era lo que llamarían "el promedio". Intenté usar eso a mi favor. Después de todo, lo menos que las chicas buscan es a algún fenómeno para el romance soñado. Y eso me hacía perfectamente normal.

No funcionó.

Esa nueva técnica de ir directamente al cuerpo no me estaba resultando.

 _Aquella noche fue un desastre_  
 _no me comí un colín_  
 _éstas son sólo un par de estrechas_  
 _nos fuimos a dormir._

Por extraño que parezca, mi compañero de noche tampoco había dando en el blanco con su encanto. Un chico un tanto extraño, bizarro, un sucio pero valiente aventurero sexual. Sobra decir que hicimos _retirada_ de la misión nocturna.

—P-putas. — Gritó desde el auto en movimiento perdiendo rápidamente de vista a quienes creímos serían nuestra compañía por al menos hasta que amaneciera. Teniendo como resultado cero ligues, nos marchamos a mi casa a dormir las horas que restaban de la madrugada. De camino a casa y mientras yo conducía las quejas de mi amigo se resumían en orgullo herido y calentura tanto por el deseo y por el coraje.

Por ese lado había que darse bastante mérito. En definitiva mi compañero de aventuras de una noche tenía habilidad o simplemente práctica que desbordaba hasta en las palabras, todo con el fin de lograr embrutecer a su modelo de "chica ideal" de la noche. En el sexo, un _pragmático_ nada desgraciado cuando de darle a su cuerpo lo que necesitaba se trataba.

 _Pero la fuerza del destino_  
 _nos hizo repetir_  
 _dos cines y un par de conciertos_  
 _y empezamos a salir._

Tan mal habló esa noche tanto de ti como de Lola que ni me animé a decirte que quedamos en una cita a las dos semanas de aquel "incidente". Mi fuerza radicaba en seguir los pasos de mi amigo Jimmy. Pero tanto seguí su método que me olvidé que salía con chicas, que buscan al menos ser cortejadas. No con personas que tienen marcado el camino a la cama en sus zapatos de tacón.

—¿De amor o cómica?  
—¿Tú qué crees?  
—Dos entradas para "La fuerza del destino" por favor.  
—Clyde, ¿has escuchado a "New Road?  
—¿Quienes tocan esa canción del comercial de tacos?  
—No, esos son "Ninety one"  
—Y ambos vendrán al pueblo.

 _No sé si esa cara tan rara_  
 _un ojo aquí y un diente allá_  
 _o el cuerpecillo de gitana_  
 _mujer a medio terminar._

Seguían los días, y tú seguías siendo una niña. Yo me consideraba un hombre. Y esto nos hacía la pareja más rara de nuestros conocidos. En cierta manera, no sé si en cuanto a lo físico, mental o al hablar estábamos a medio terminar. Algo nos faltaba pero no nos animábamos a comentarlo.

 _Tu corazón fue lo que me_  
 _acabó de enamorar._

Desde adolescente, mis verdaderas intenciones eran tan _veniales_ que podría ser perdonado por cualquier chica. Jimmy me enseñó a poner tanto esfuerzo en encantarlas que incluso hacía mis huesos doler.

Pero puse a mi corazón a dormir por tiempo indefinido.

Te conocí y eso me dolió más.

Porque lo despertaste con una fuerza que me llegaba a incomodar. Y a confundir.

 _Empezamos mal y yo que creía_  
 _que esto era un buen plan._  
 _Y desde entonces hasta ahora_  
 _el juego del amor_  
 _nos tuvo tres años jugando_  
 _luego nos separó._

Sin embargo mi corazón se hizo escuchar en mal momento.  
Tres años eran suficientes para saber si una relación entre nosotros no funcionaría a medias como nuestra autopercepción. Me convertí en el Clyde de mi infancia. Ese que invitaba a chicos y chicas a estar juntos sin importar si conseguiría algún beneficio.

Y cuando vi un camión de mudanzas dirigirse a tu casa, ni un _perro_ de carreras podría haber corrido con la misma velocidad como lo hice yo.

—Entiende. A papá lo transfirieron a Berlín.  
—Bebe, ya estás lo suficientemente grandecita para haber decidido quedarte. —Acusé mientras miraba las cajas en tu jardín, repleta de la ropa retro de tu madre.

Sea como sea, quien estuviera tomándonos como sus marionetas, decidió separarnos, para su diversión, o para un giro dramático.

 _Pero la fuerza del destino_  
 _nos hizo repetir_  
 _que si el invierno viene frío_  
 _quiero estar junto a ti._

Mi rutina casa-trabajo a la oficina me hizo olvidar cuántos años pasaron desde la última vez que te vi. Según tu amiga Lola fueron tres o 4. Y menos lo recordé cuando te vi frente a la nueva casa que recién compraste cuando regresaste a nuestro pequeño pueblo. Te fuiste en invierno y regresas igual que el frío.

Me acerqué con cuidado, y ambos intentamos reconocernos. Más que eso, identificar si seguía algún rastro de rencor. Yo te conocí como la niña ingenua que quería cambiar el mundo. Y a mí me consideraste como el imitador de un seductor que en el pasado se sintió un fracasado.

Tendrías que volver a lidiar con eso.

Sonreíste y me invitaste a pasar a tu casa sin muebles aún.

La fuerza del destino no fue demasiada para cambiar en lo que me quería convertir.

Pero sí para volver a reunirnos.


End file.
